Wish
by Thenextgeneration4ever
Summary: Making a wish. Something that we've all heard of right? But what's never happened before is an impossible wish coming true. James and Lily comeback on the eve of their son's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Third Person point of view.

Harry wished that he could see his mummy, be held by her and kissed goodnight. He wished he could see his daddy, be encouraged by him and play with him. He wanted his Padfoot to tell him stories and his Moony to teach him to read. But Aunt Petunia told him that this was impossible before calling him a freak and making him cook breakfast. However Harry's aunt did not know that one the other side of England her sister and brother-in-law were slowly getting up from were they were, reawakened from the dead.

Anyway that morning Harry had accidentally burned the bacon and had therefore been belted and sent to his cupboard only being let out to go to the toilet and cook lunch and dinner. Now he was curled up on his mattress in his cupboard crying softly remembering that tomorrow was his fourth birthday but he knew that the Dursleys wouldn't care.

Then something shifted in the entry hall and a woman whispered "James, be quiet or you can go and wait outside with Sirius." Harry's heart jumped in his chest because he recognised that voice it had sung him so many lullabies that it was permanently etched in his mind. The man called James said "Lily he is my son to."

"Fine. But be quiet for now. Harry? Harry are you here?" At this said child muttered as quietly as possible as not to wake the Dursleys "I'm in here." Someone rushed over to the cupboard door, muttered something and the cupboard unlocked and swung open to reveal a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and, dear lord, emerald green eyes, exactly like his. Behind her stood a man who looked exactly like him but his eyes were a different shape and colour. Suddenly his mother wrapped him into a tight hug. But soon after she stood and James said "Harry, we need to go, all of us, to Potter Manor." And with that they left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Harry James Potter

Am I still dreaming ? I have to still be dreaming. You have been told that your parents are dead. That is what you've been told since you started asking where they were he told himself. So who are these people standing beside me? I want them to be my parents but what if they aren't? What will I do then? They got outside and I saw two people who I had not seen in three years but I still remembered them as clear as daylight. "Padfoot? Moony?" I whispered. "Hey prongslet! How are you?" One of them replied whilst he came over and gave me a hug. He, the man, was thin and had slightly greasy hair. "Padfoot give him some space. Harry do you remember us at all?" The other man asked quietly kneel down on one knee so his face was level with Harry's. "Sort of. I remember two names: Padfoot and Moony." All the adults looked exatic about this. "That's fantastic sweetie, but for now we need to go some where safe. Okay?"

"Yes mummy."

"Right then, Harry grab Uncle Moony's hand or Remus can pick you up. James partner with Sirius and I will join the two groups together. Now all of you think about the house we shared in Hogsmade and we can go there until we've talked to the headmaster. Harry just think about me, Daddy, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony alright? Okay boys hold on tight!" Lily turned on the spot and I felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube. The sensation stopped and I bent over and threw up. Someone patted me on the back and whispered comforting words. I just welcomed the presence of the person and after I had finished vomiting I cleaned myself up and turned around to hug the person who I later found out was Uncle Moony. I looked around and noticed that they were at a house. It was familiar but completely different than anything. I ever even knew existed after glancing around I saw that Padfoot, Mummy and Daddy were not in the backyard. Where were they . "Were are mummy and daddy?" I asked. I did get my answer just not the way I thought I would. From somewhere across the yard I heard someone say 'Werewolf?' and someone else replied 'Therewolf.' The second person was revealed to be Padfoot and the first was his father. Remus sighed exasperated. "I do believe that in third year when you first said that I said to you that if you ever said that again I would kill you I meant what I said therefore you shall now sleep with one eye open. You will have many pranks coming your way James Potter as will you Sirius Black!" Harry's mummy just groaned "Remus please no prank wars inside? Please?" Remus nodded but all the same grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid best friends and their bloody werewolf jokes seriously can't they give me a break for once first the little furry problem thing now this! I mean honestly!' At the time I just assumed it to be some kind of nonsense that my parents had made up and really didn't pay much attention to it. My mother told me that they would be going to see Professor Dumbledore but when I first heard the name I thought it was something like Jumblecore. And that didn't exactly help when I first got introduced to the professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Lillian Elenora Potter Evans

Sirius went in and staked out a room for himself and Remus to share until we got ahold of Marlene Mckiton and she moved into the house with us. The house itself had one master bedroom, three secondary master bedrooms, five spare bedrooms, two living rooms, a dining room so big Griffindor table, Slytherin table and the Head table could all fit comfortably, a kitchen just smaller than the dining room with added house elf quarters oh and all the bedrooms had added ensuites. Then there was the backyard which contained a Quidditch pitch (which was slightly smaller than the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch), a massive swimming pool and about a yard of extra play space. So maybe it was more on the manor side of things? Anyway whilst he did that James and I got to know our son. He was a beautiful little boy. He had his father's crazy sense of humour and my ability to stop himself at the line and possibly toeing it on occasions. He looked like a fallen angel with my dainty little fingers and high cheekbones along with the emerald green eyes and temper that signified a descendant of the Evans family he was gorgeous. Apart from that he was a carbon copy of his father but I did say that his ears were from Sirius's side of the family and his cautiousness was from Remus (James wasn't happy about that). I then told Harry all about us before bed. He was in one of the secondary master bedrooms. In the morning I woke up and realised that James wasn't in the bed. I sat up and looked around then the memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back. After that I got dressed and went to go find Harry. I walked into his room and had to restrain myself from checking that I was still on earth. James was sitting on Harry's bed asleep with his glasses hanging off his nose and Harry was lying on his father's chest with a book lying open on his lap. I wanted to just leave them be, but I also wanted Sirius awake and James was the only person that I knew who could wake Sirius up, and not get strangled by him, so I went and woke up my husband. "James, James get up please. I need some help." I whispered quietly as I shook his shoulder gently.

"Uhh... Mum let me sleep. It's a holiday for crying out loud!" James muttered.

" James Charlus Potter. Get up now!" I said quite a deal louder than before. I was angry that James wasn't getting up and to my great dismay my beautiful angel, Harry, woke up. "Mummy are you okay? Why'd you shout? What time is it?" He asked.

"Good morning my darling angel. Yes Mummy is just fine Daddy won't get up though as for the time it is currently seven forty-five." I replied. Harry instantly turned around and started to poke his father in the chest and say over and over again "Daddyyyyy awake uuuuup!" I had to stop myself from laughing. When James finally decided to get his lazy behind out of bed I immediately told him to go and wake Sirius and Remus then meet me in the kitchen. After he left I sat down with Harry and asked him what was happening today. He said that it was his birthday and I told him that we were going into town and getting him some stuff. I didn't elaborate on that but Harry was happy enough with that. "Now Harry, could you please get dressed there are clothes in your closet and I'll help you if you want." I was secretly hoping that he would ask for help and I got my wish when seconds after I had stepped out of the room Harry called out "Muuummmmyyy! Heeellllllppp!" I walked in and was confronted by a little pile of clothing. At the bottom of the clothing was a small child that was calling out for his Mummy. "Harry! Harry, angel, please sweetie, stop crying? Please, for Mummy sweetheart, stop crying darling?" I said whilst cradling my crying child it took almost half an hour to calm him down and get him ready.

When we were in mine and James's room I ask "Harry's what happened with that pile of clothing?" Harry muttered something and I turned around and said gently "Harry I can't hear you if you don't speak up." Harry just burst into tears. After calming down he whispered "I-I went into the cl-closet like you said a-and grabbed a p-peace of clothing fr-from the second shelf a-and i-it f-fell o-on m-meee!" He stuttered and started to cry again. I didn't know what Harry was crying about but I comforted him anyway. Once he was done crying I called James, Remus and Sirius to come and look after my angel before we had to go and visit Dumbledore and go out shopping for Harry's birthday.

It took at least another half hour to have everyone ready (by which time I was actually scared for James' life not so much Sirius; in my book he deserved what he got). In any case we eventually got to go see Dumbledore. Harry was really excited about were we were going after we saw the old professor. As we walked up to the castle James, Sirius, Remus and I talked about what the password could be. The list went something like this: Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs, Cocroach Cluster, ect., ect. We were so busy that we didn't notice when we actually got to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. We guessed for about ten minutes before we finally got the password right; lemon drops.

I do believe that OH MY GODS OF OLYMPUS THE HOLIDAYS ARE FINALLY HERE! I should have a more regular update.I am so sorry for the late update! Please read and review. It really does make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

I just realised that I have not done a disclaimer in my past two chapters so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer-

Me: Charlotte! Were is my technology?

Charlotte: You didn't do your disclaimer for two chapters so I took it.

Me: If I did my disclaimers for the rest of the story will you give it back?

Charlotte: Maybe... if you did my chores for a week.

Me: Fiiiinnne!

Charlotte: Here you go! *hand me iPad*

Me: Okay, Now that's over! People you heard it yourselves none of the characters or places are mine; they belong to

J.K. Rowling and I just borrowed them to play dress up.

I was walking around my office and thinking about Harry. It would be his fourth birthday today. I wanted to send him a gift of sorts. Before I could think about it more my silent sensors went off. Someone gently rapped on my door. I straightened myself out and cleared my mind and said one word: enter. The five people who entered my office were the last people who I had expected. They weren't unwelcome simply unexpected. Two (a female red head and a man with messy raven coloured hair) he believed to be dead, one had gone to Azkaban ( he had slightly greasy hair and eyes that once sparkled with houmor at all times), another was hiding from the wizarding world (a werewolf with sand coloured hair and brown eyes) and the last (a child who was a carbon copy of his father but with his mother's eyes) was supposed to be with his aunt, uncle and cousin. The first person to speak was the woman "Dumbledore, I know that you don't believe that it's us but really it is."

"If it truly is Lily and James Potter that I am speaking to then I want proof. Lilac!" I stated. There was a crack and a well cared for house elf appeared

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore sir?" She asked quietly.

"Please go a fetch a bottle of veriticerum from Severus." I requested trying to keep my voice down so as not to aggravate the four adults all of whom had a history with the potions master.

"Of course sir." Crack! A matter of seconds later there was another resounding crack and Lilac appeared with bottle of clear liquid in hand.

"Thank you Lilac. Please return to the kitchens." I said.

"Of course Mr. Dumbledore sir!" She replied. Crack! I then turned to the other four adults in the room. "Now, who will go first?" I asked.

"I will!" The woman said. She administered a small amount of liquid to herself and her expression went blank as the potion came into effect.

"Name?" I asked

"Lillian Elenora Potter Evans." she said blankly.

"Best friends' names?"

"Marlene Alicia Mckiton and Alice Katherine Longbottom neé Fortiscue" (Sirius started crying softly when he heard his fiancé's name)

"Who introduced you to the wizarding world?"

"Severus Snape" ( James, Sirius and Remus all made a face) I smiled and gave her the antidote and administered the potion to James.

"Name?" I asked again.

"James Charlus Gordon Potter." He said as blankly as his wife.

"What is the Marauders Map?" (Sirius and Remus started choking when Dumbledore mentioned the map)

"A map that shows all of Hogwarts and the people in it moving and all."

"What year did your father die?"

"1977" My smile turned into a grin as I gave him the antidote

"Okay, first things first, why was Sirius in jail?" Lily demanded (A.N. and yes I know that it was spelled gaol but who cares?).

"My dear Lily, Mr. Black was in Azkaban for being involved in the murder of yourself and James as well as the attempted murder of your son." I replied.

"Sirius wasn't our secret keeper! We changed a week before All Hallows' eve, we changed to Peter Pettigrew." James shouted.

I was speechless. Pettigrew had been the secret keeper. Not Sirius. Pettigrew. My thoughts were interrupted by the gaunt man in between James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"James Lily and I would like to walk around without having to change our appearance, so can we get a private conference with the minister of magic?" Sirius said (a sight calmer than his brother in all but blood)

"I'm sure that that can be arranged Sirius." I said taking to his first name now I knew him to be innocent.

"Next thing I want custody of my son." James said harshly still not calm after his little rage.

"That is able to be arranged." I agreed.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the child (who was extremely polite).

"I, Harry, am Albus Dumbledore," I replied.

"Oh, okay! What's the marauders map?"

"The marauders map is as your father just explained is a map that show people, ghosts such as actual and animals and animagi,"

"What's an animagi?"

"An animagi is a wizard or witch with the ability to transform himself or herself into at will. The process of becoming an animagi is very challenging, complex and quite frankly painfully however I'm sure that your father, Sirius and Remus will explain that to you when you are older." I said quite happy that the boy had managed to keep his curiosity in tact.

"Oh no he will not! And if he does then not even Merlin will be able to stop the pain that I will invoke apron him!" Lily screamed. Just then there was a nock at the door.

"Enter."

I wonder who the person behind the door is? How will they react when they walk in and see a pair of dead people, a convicted "murderer", a werewolf and an orphan who all happen to be connected in some way or another. Read and review constructive criticism is appreciated but please nothing to harsh? I've been known to start crying if I think someone doesn't like what I've written.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Marlene Alicia Mckiton/ Sirius Orion Black

Okay. Same deal as last time. I don't own anything! Warning I might bring in characters every so often. Thou hast been warned. Next order of business Review number 1. ThunderSphinx I do remember that Marlene is dead however since Lily and James came back from the dead I figured 'what the heck? Sirius needs someone to keep him from doing anything stupid such as *cough* running off to the Department of Mysteries *cough* also for this story I'm changing the storyline a little bit so that Marlene only went into hiding and has been watching Harry from afar (only Alice Longbottom neé Fortiscue, Lily Potter neé Evans and Mary McDonald new about the plan and they were sworn to secrecy and could not have told anyone where she was). And yes, Sirius was in Azkaban but I think that between James being Lord Potter (as well as one of the most talented aurors ever and an animagi) and Lily being the best healer ever (we can't forget having the title Lady Potter) if they couldn't get bust Sirius out then I doubt that anyone could.

Review number 2. Also umm... people I'm trying to be nice about this so nobody get upset? I really like when I can name the person who has reviewed so can you please sign in when you review? Anyway anonymous I will try to make the chapters longer and I will try to get this chapter done as soon as possible but I'm kinda writing from a dead woman's point of view so.. Das a gonna make it a bit a difficult.

Again I say I own nothing!

Marlene Mckiton

When I knocked on my old headmaster's office I was expecting a completely chaotic room because well I had disappeared in the middle of the last wizarding war and after two months was proclaimed dead. By the letters that I got from my best friends (Lillian Potter neé Evans, Alice Longbottom neé Fortescue and Mary McDonald) Sirius had started to cry about anything that reminded him of me. As I walked in glaring at the floor, as though I was trying to burn a hole in the ground, I looked up and saw the most basare scene of my life (and since I was engaged to Sirius Black that was saying something). I saw one of my best friends (who I considered to be more of a sister than a friend), my best friend's husband, a man who I hadn't seen since the month before I disappeared, my godson and... my fiancé? 'Okay, what the HELL is my fiancé doing out of Azkaban?' was my first thought before I got balled over by my godson.

Sirius Black

When the door opened and we saw who was there James, Remus and I almost passed out from shock at who was there but Lily just whispered "Marlene? ... Marls?" and burst into tears. Harry ran at Marlene and nocking her to the floor. "An'ie Mawee?" (A.N. Now I know until now that Harry hasn't had a lisp but he hasn't seen Marlene for years so last time he saw her that's how he would have called her.) That's what brought me out of the shock of seeing my supposed-to-be-dead fiancé. As I took two long strides across the room to Marlene I noticed the look of shock that crossed her face, 'She must've believed that bullshit that was sprouted by the ministry and Mr. Bumblebee over there!' but I ignored that particular thought for later examination and doing what I normally would have done I went into kiss her trying to reason with myself that she thought I was guilty. However when I stopped a few centimetres away from her she just rolled her eyes and closed the gap between us and for the next few minutes all I could see was fireworks and then James cleared his throat and I pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana Caterina McDonald/ Alice Johanna Longbottom

Okay so the last chapter was really, really short. I'm sorry! Next thing, disclaimer!

Prongs: Okay what the actual f**k is going on here?

Padfoot: Why da hell you ask'n me?

Wormtail: Maybe becau-

Moony: Piss off Pettigrew!

Prongslet: Why is uncoo Moowy squareing?

Padfoot: Because Prongslet, Pettigrew is a total ASSHO-

Emeralds: Padfoot! You had better not be teaching my son to swear!

Wormtail: So... umm...

Moony: F**K OFF PETTIGREW!

Emeralds: REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

Prongs:Oh gods, right well moving on from that... the author owns nothing. Thanks, mischief managed!

Mary Lupin neé McDonald P.O.V.

I had a very reserved life... at least as reserved as having triplets can be. See, just before Marlene and I went into hiding, Remus and I eloped but a catch was that in order for the marriage to be legal then it had to be consummated and it was only four weeks after Harry was born that Marlene and I went into hiding. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy, Celeste kissed the boy next door!" My daughter Romilda ran in shouting.

"Renata Margaret Drake you had better be joking!" I exclaimed as Rena had a habit of stretching the story.

"I'm not Mum! I'm really not!"

As she said that Celeste walked in. Her normally curly hair was all frizzy and her face was tear streaked. "Mama! That boy across the street is really very rude! I mean honestly! Who shoves a girl into the mud and then calls her a bloody whore!"

"Celeste Estelle Drake! Do not use those words under this roof!" I shouted.

"Mother, why on earth are you shouting?" Lowell, my son, asked.

"Because, Gosse, your sisters are being silly!"

"Okay, by the way Robin brought this, it's from Marlene."

"Thank you, Gosse Lupo."

The letter read:

 **Mary,**

 **I went to Dumbledore to day, don't freak out though because we aren't the only ones that came back from the dead... James and Lily are back, Sirius is out of prison and Remus has returned to the world of humanity. Oh and Harry's here to! So I am staying in James and Lily's 'apartment' in Hogsmeade and since I came back you have to come back to. Tell Renata, Celeste and Lowell that I love them and also contact Alice, Frank and Richard because I was at Augusta's the other day and Neville was being treated so badly!**

 **From Marlene Mckitton**

 **P.S. Also tell your kids their real last name as I honestly don't think Remus could take the strain of his own kids not knowing who they actually are.**

"Oh Merlin! Okay, kids!" I shouted. Lowell ran from the library upstairs, Renata slid down the banister and jogged the rest of the way and Celeste jumped from the second floor banister and on to the first floor, got up, dusted herself off and walked to the living room.

"Okay, there is something that I have to tell you. Well for one your last name can be Lupin again if you want. And also we can now come out of hiding along with Marlene, Alice, Frank and Richard! You'll also get to see Dad, Sirius, Harry, James and Lily again!"

"Harry! As in the little baby that we used to play with?" Lowell asked.

"James, as in my godfather?" Renata requested in wonderment.

"Lily and Sirius? James and Harry? And Papa? We really get to see them again? All of them?" Celeste whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes! So, go and pack a big bag because I don't know when we'll be back, but I need to write to Alice so go, and don't pack any thing to silly." I said before my star, wolf and life ran off up the stairs. **(A.N. in case anyone doesn't know the name Celeste means heavenly in French, Lowell in French is young wolf and Renata is Latin for reborn. The middle names are Estelle which is star in French, Margaret is French for pearl and Helios which is not mentioned but means sun in Greek oh, and Drake means dragon)**

Alice Longbottom's P.O.V.

It was Neville's birthday yesterday, Richie couldn't understand why we where upset. Then this morning a letter came from my friend Mary Lupin. It read:

 _Alice,_

 _Hey! How are you? It's Mariana Lupin (for the first time in almost four years). The kids miss you all. I know you and Frank would have been super upset yesterday but don't be sad, because guess what! We can come out of hiding! Why? Because Marlene went to see Dumbledore yesterday and found that the Marauders (minus Peter), Lily and Harry are back! We're going to The Marauders Den tomorrow morning. Please come and see us. If you will then send the reply back with Robin and I will collect Neville if not then send the reply with Robin and I will collect Neville anyway!_

 _Love, Mariana C. Lupin neé McDonald_

"FRANK! FRANK, GET IN HERE NOW!" I screamed up the stairs to my husband of six years.

"Yes Alice? What's wrong?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"Pack a bag. We are heading home!"

"Why?"

"Read this and you will understand." And he did understand. And the race to pack the bags was on!


End file.
